Pesadillas
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Miyuki ha estado teniendo sueños extraños donde reflejan su miedo y a la vez dudas acerca de sus sentimientos con cierto enemigo hombre lobo de los cuentos de bad end. MiyukiXWolfrun (violencia, lemon, romance oscuro). [Pausado]


**Solo aclaro que Smile precure! No me pertenece y solo lo hago con fines de Fans X Fans ok :D**

 **Este es un fic M+18 si se fijan ya que viene tema de violación, sexual y situación adolecente vale por lo que lector no me hago responsable de su trauma.**

 **Es un Miyuki x Wolfrun disfruten de la lectura**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bad Dreams**

Era una tarde de invierno cuando Miyuki iba de regreso a casa junto con sus amigas Akane, Nao, Yayoi y Reika. Pasaban por las calles de la ciudad admirando puestos y platicando de la batalla que tuvieron durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando llego el demonio de color rojo Akaoni quien estropeo su almuerzo soltando un Akanbe de nariz oscura en forma de bote de basura fusionado con él. Tuvieron problemas para acabar con él porque no estaba Candy lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarles, pero resulto victoriosa su lucha contra el demonio rojo.

\- Sin duda me dio risa cuando le pateamos el trasero de regreso al mundo Bad End – diciendo con risa Akane

\- Pobre Akaoni siempre se lleva sus golpes Akane hehe – diciendo Yayoi

\- No, me digas – diciendo con sorpresa Nao – te gusta el demonio Yayoi

\- ¡¿Eh?! – diciendo en sorpresa Miyuki – ¿enserio Yayoi?

\- No, es mentira solo lo dije porque me dio lastima – poniéndose roja

\- Yayoi un día te explicare porque el amor es imposible – diciendo en tono serio Reika

\- ¡Reika! Ya dije que no es verdad, Nao miente – con lagrimas y la cara avergonzada

\- Hahaha no te creas Yayoi solo nos divertimos – diciendo Akane

\- Tú expresión es divertida – diciendo Nao

\- Entonces…no era verdad Yayoi – diciendo sonrosada Miyuki

\- No puede ser – diciendo Nao

\- Eres muy lenta para captar una pequeña broma Miyuki – diciendo Akane

\- Hehehe… tienes razón – diciendo Reika – Miyuki todo era una broma para Yayoi ella no estaría enamorada de nuestro enemigo

\- Cierto aparte seria un problema, porque Yayoi puede elegir estar de lado del enemigo – diciendo entre risas Nao

\- Paren ya chicas – diciendo una avergonzada Yayoi

\- Entiendo – diciendo Miyuki con una sonrisa habitual

Las chicas estaban entretenidas demasiado en su plática cuando llegaron a un camino de dos direcciones, uno que conducía a la casa de Reika y el otro al de las demás chicas, Miyuki se detuvo para despedirse de su amiga, mientras que las demás le seguían de regreso, al final fueron separándose hasta quedar Akane y Miyuki quienes se despidieron mediante un saludo. Miyuki entro en su casa para encontrarse con su mama que estaba preparando la cena, subió a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas y saludar a Candy quien se encontraba a su espera con Pop, tomando un cambio de ropa, salió de su cuarto para entrar al baño y deshacerse de su uniforme, para tomar un agradable baño caliente. Ella odiaba estar con frio durante este tiempo, deshaciéndose de su peinado habitual y dejando su pelo suelto que llegaba a la cintura se miro en el espejo mientras recordaba lo que había dicho Nao y Reika, suspirando de alivio que su amiga Yayoi no estuviera involucrada en un enamoramiento. Entro a la bañera mientras comenzaba a limpiarse observando un poco su cuerpo y notando que había cambiado del pecho y la cintura, podía observar que había crecido durante este tiempo, pero se toco el pecho al notar que no había crecido mucho en esa zona, recordando que sus compañeras de salón e incluso sus amigas habían alcanzado a desarrollar a tan corta edad una figura bonita que la de ella. Incluso los chicos comenzaron a notarlo, hasta podrían tener novios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no es que se haya empezado a dar cuenta de este repentino cambio en su apariencia o en su interés en sus sentimientos.

La última vez que fueron de viaje a una excursión escolar, recordó cuando en la noche estaban despiertas sus amigas, entraron en la curiosidad de saber quien le gustaba a cada quien, esa vez tuvo que declarar quien le gusta, pero, a ella aclaro que le gustaba el personaje de Peter Pan cosa que sus amigas no le tuvieron en cuenta y la declararon caso perdido ante su situación amorosa.

Miyuki retiro esos pensamientos y salió de la bañera se seco el cuerpo con un desanimo para después enrollarse una toalla en la cabeza para después secar su cabello, mientras se colocaba su ropa casual de unos pantalones azules y una blusa rosa claro, olvidándose de traer el corpiño (o sujetador como le digan XD). Saliendo del cuarto de baño se fue a su cuarto con las manos cubriendo el pecho para encontrar en la cama un suéter de color rosa fuerte.

\- De todos modos iba ponerme la pijama más tarde – observando que Candy se encontraba dormida escucho su mama llamarle por debajo de las escaleras

\- ¡Miyuki, la cena está servida baja!

\- ¡Sí – cerrando el suéter bajo las escaleras para sentarse a cenar, su padre se encontraba platicando con su mama hasta que noto algo en ella

\- Miyuki…-diciendo en tono serio

\- Sí – se puso nerviosa un momento recordando la ropa hasta que le señalo el dedo arriba de la cabeza

\- No es bueno traer la toalla húmeda en la cabeza – mientras continuaba comiendo – quítatela o te resfriaras

\- Hehehe… se me había olvidado

Terminando su cena, agradeció a su madre para subir a su cuarto y una vez terminado de secar el pelo observo en el espejo su rostro, mientras comparaba con las de sus amigas, sin duda la que tenía el rostro más bonito seria Yayoi por su linda cara pero después recordó a su amiga Reika, su rostro no estaba a su altura era mucho más hermoso que parecía una muñeca o un personaje salido de los cuentos de hadas. Se recostó un poco en el escritorio de su habitación observando la ventana Miyuki suspiro con desanimo nuevamente hasta que noto algo extraño que paso por su ventana, se observaba un aura oscura un poco lejos, pero se podía notar cerca del parque, se sorprendió a ver que estuviera un enemigo del reino Bad End en su mundo a estas horas.

Tomando su teléfono y el brocho de transformación salió a combatir al enemigo, intento llamar a sus amigas pero ninguna contestaba el teléfono, sin duda era un mal momento para que viniera atacar a su mundo. Observaba el cielo oscuro y nublado, la presencia del viento no se hizo tardar en aparecer. Al notar de quien se trataba el enemigo por delante, no era más que Wolfrun, que noto de la presencia de la Cure Happy a la que estaba esperando.

\- Wolfrun… ¿Qué haces aquí? – mientras se transformaba

\- Cure Happy hehehe…a tí era quien te quería ver

\- No permitiré que…- fue interrumpida cuando se acerco y la agarro por el cuello – aahg!

\- No he venido aquí a conseguir poder, más bien venganza – diciendo en tono serio

\- No, suéltame – tirando su teléfono y siendo retachada contra la pared – aaah!... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Eh venido aquí para hacerte sufrir y destruirte lentamente – tomando un mechón de pelo y oliéndolo mientras lo jalaba hacia él para que gritara de dolor – Cure Happy no te perdonare las veces que frustraste mis planes con tus estúpidas acciones

\- Wolfrun…- lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago para zafarse de su agarre corriendo por las calles, hasta entrar en un callejón, pero logro ser alcanzada por unas de sus garras deshaciendo la transformación y volviendo a la apariencia normal, sin duda el miedo le había ganado y su felicidad cayo. – No puede ser… vamos debo intentar transformarme, yo no puedo… tengo miedo - Trato de pensar positivo pero no pudo así un débil intento por escapar – suéltame…no, no

\- Eh pero que es esto – pasando sus manos y garras en sus pechos y espalda – acaso no te dijo Mama que las niñas grandes deben usar ropa interior en especial en esta área – acariciando por encima del suéter escuchando un pequeño gemido de la pelirosa – Podria olvidar un momento la pelea y concentrarme en esto

\- No…para suéltame – sonrojándose y temblando de miedo – ayuda….

\- Acaso tienes miedo pequeña Cura – mordiendo un poco su cuello y lambiendo su rostro – Gritaras mi nombre y me suplicaras tantas veces, que tú propia voz se quiebre y no te quedara aliento para pedir ayuda

\- Por favor no…no - cubriendo su pecho y tratando de detener sus manos mientras gritaba por quien alguien la escuchara y ayudara – ¡NO BASTA!

\- Ruega Cure Happy – arrancando el suéter y rasgando su blusa mientras dejaba marcas en su cuello y hombros, con expresión que reflejaba dolor y signos de que le pertenecía a él de que era su presa

\- Aahg! – gritando de dolor – duele detente por favor… me duele…para

Ruega, grita, llora… solo provocas que me excite aun más – aprisionando sus manos y con su muslo abriendo la entrepierna de la pelirosada, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba bruscamente sus pechos dando lambidas alrededor y proporcionando mordiscos a sus pezones dejándolos erectos. Succionaba y mordía provocando una descarga eléctrica de placer por la columna de la chica, mientras gimoteaba de placer y temor.

Miyuki estaba jadeando y gimiendo de dolor, mientras brotaban lagrimas y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos rosados. Tratando de liberarse de sus brazos, solo alimentaban la furia y lujuria del hombre lobo, haciendo cortes en su abdomen mientras rasgaba la herida fresca y brotaba la sangre. Solo hacia gritar más a la pelirosa. Rompiendo la abertura de su pantalones y dejándola expuesta con sus bragas de color azul claro se acerco pasando un dedo por su raja sintiendo la humedad creciente en ella.

\- - Esta muy húmeda Cura Happy – masajeando a través de la tela mientras se acercaba a su oído a susurrar palabras que hacían temblar a la pobre chica – ¿Qué se sentirá cuando te haga mía? – Soltando sus brazos la tomo de la cintura pegándola bruscamente a la pared del callejón y juntando su cuerpo duro con el suyo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y pechos.

\- AAhgg…aaah…aaah – Suspirando y gimiendo de excitación y horror ante cada movimiento brusco – Por favor no…¡AAH! – Tomando sus caderas y levantándola mientras realizaba fricción entre sus sexos haciendo que el hombre lobo moliera sus caderas bruscamente y jadeara de placer – Me siento extraña, no quiero esto…no…así

\- Quieres que sea amable contigo pequeña Cura… así que mírame – observando que la chica ladeaba el rostro de miedo se detuvo un poco y tomando su rostro a la fuerza para obligarla a que fijara su vista hacia él – Mírame…

Miyuki abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azul profundo y una apariencia diferente, humana solo con el cabello albino largo, alto de estatura a excepción de la cola y sus dos orejas saliendo de la parte posterior de la cabeza, cuerpo humano. Pero con algo diferente, en su apariencia. Una mirada cargada de lujuria y hambre la observaban. Miyuki se sonrojo ante su mirada y trato de agachar el rostro pero todavía era sujetada ante su mano, tenia vergüenza casi desnuda en harapos sin nada más que cubrir. Wolfrun la acomodo y no apartaba su vista de ella, quería observarla en todo; lo hacía sentirse superior.

La sujeto fuertemente de la cadera mientras le plantaba un beso caliente y lleno de hambre mientras forzaba abrir su boca mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras saboreaba las gotas de sangre. Miyuki dio un pequeño grito mientras que el hombre lobo introducía su lengua en su cavidad húmeda y abarcaba cada rincón de su boca. Invadiendo cada lugar. Se estaba quedando sin aire la chica rompiendo el contacto con sus bocas y dejando un hilo de saliva, Miyuki se encontraba sonrojada y jadeando por falta de aire.

De repente sintió que algo duro rozaba en su entrepierna hacia su parte intima, Wolfrun rio ante sus gemidos y sonidos. Volviendo con su labor empezó nuevamente a moler sus sexos aun con la ropa puesta, aumentando la fricción y la tensión sexual entre ellos; observarla en esa forma cubierta de sudor perlado, su piel expuesta y jadeando de placer.

\- Juro que te destrozare – fijando su mirada – te hare mía a la fuerza, rogaras por más y dirás mi nombre – juntando sus rostros, suspirando de placer sintiendo sus alientos juntos

\- Ahaa…no más… aah…mmmhg….AAAGH! – exclamo un grito de euforia y excitación mientras convulsionaba al sentir por primera vez un orgasmo. Aferrándose a su pecho empezó a llorar, pero el hombre lobo tenía otros planes, arrancando sus bragas se descubrió sus pantalones revelando su miembro grande y duro. Miyuki temblaba de miedo que trato de apartase pero sus intentos fueron en vanos.

\- - No escaparas… aquí estás conmigo, solo tú y yo – introduciendo su miembro de una sola estocada con brusquedad rompió su barrera de virginidad rasgando sus paredes, mientras se movía con fuerza y rapidez, la chica gemía y gritaba, rogaba porque se detuviera, observaba la sangre y fluidos que salían de su interior.

\- - ¡ME DUELE! – diciendo entre lagrimas y tratando de alejarlo – Para…para…por favor no continúes…aaah…duele…- fue callada por un beso mientras se movía por dentro y afuera, la chica gemía entre el beso de repente empezó a sentir placer y calor en la zona - ¿Qué me pasa?

\- - Deja de luchar – diciendo Wolfrun con voz ronca y seductora – grr…no parare

Aferrándose a su cintura al ver que no la soltaría, estableció más contacto en sus sexos – Aaah…mmm – se aferro a su traje y se corrió por segunda vez sintiendo otro orgasmo mientras que sus paredes apretaban el miembro del enemigo.

\- - Mírame… - observando que lo miraba con esos ojos rosados cristalinos, acercándose a su rostro y besándola con pasión mientras que sus lenguas chocaban, se detuvo un momento para juntar sus rostros nuevamente – Yo soy quien te está tomando – embistiéndola con más velocidad, escuchando el sonido de sus fluidos mezclarse y sus sexos chocarse entre sí – Nadie más le perteneces

\- - Wolfrun….aahaahh… Wolfrun, Wolfrun…- aferrándose a sus hombros sintiendo que venía otro orgasmo

\- - Aaahggg…grrr.. Miyuu – jadeando fuerte mientras se corría en su interior e introducía sus colmillos en su cuello, marcándola. Mientras que la chica se corría también apretando sus paredes el grueso pene del hombre lobo.

\- - AAAaah! – exclamando de dolor aferrándose a su pecho

Cayendo rendida en el frio suelo con su cuerpo cubierto de moretones en su cintura, cicatrices, sudor entre fluidos de semen y sangre. Miyuki observo con la mirada perdida al albino tratando de levantarse, pero fue tomada del brazo y la arrincono contra la pared nuevamente para otra ronda pero, con temor de que molía sus caderas revelando su dureza contra su trasero. Miyuki iba gritar pero fue calla por una mano, mientras que Wolfrun se introducía nuevamente pero ahora en su ano. La chica lloro mientras era desgarrada y embestida una y otra vez contra la pared, el chico jadeaba de excitación mientras que cubierto de sudor la tocaba en su pecho, lambiendo su piel blanca y cremosa.

\- -Eres tan apretada, estrecha y deliciosa – aumentando la velocidad sentía con sus paredes apretaban su miembro y lo hacían convulsionar de placer mientras se corría por segunda vez, liberando su fluido caliente en su culo.

La peli rosada cayo cansada y rendida ante el acto, observaba como el hombre lobo la tomaba del mentón y la besaba con fuerza, y algo de anhelo. Miyuki jadeo ante el beso y trataba de cubrir ahora su inútil cuerpo desnudo. Wolfrun la detuvo y la recostó en el suelo, posicionándose en sus piernas mientras se introducía nuevamente en su intimidad, observando cómo su rostro cubierto de un rubor lo admiraba con asombro. El se acerco a besarla introduciendo su lengua, para descubrir que la chica le correspondía a su beso, mientras pasaba sus manos rodeando su cuello, y acariciando sus orejas. Que por cierto le causaron excitación y una sensación agradable en el hombre lobo. Wolfrun se empezó a mover lentamente escuchando atentamente los suspiros y gemidos suaves de la chica.

\- - Acaso te rindes Cura Happy – aumentando la velocidad en sus movimientos

\- - Yo no…aah…puedo seguir luchando…mmm - aferrándose a su espalda – Wolfrun…¿por favor?

\- - ¿Por favor que? – observando su expresión

\- - Más…yo – tomando su rostro con timidez y besándolo con timidez – Wolfrun…

\- -¿Quieres que esto sea real? – Lambiendo su cuello – ¿Quieres que te coja fuertemente?

\- -A que te refieres – sintiendo estremecerse al sentir su quinto orgasmo

\- - Solo es un sueño, pero veo que lo aceptas – tomando sus piernas y elevándolas para tomar sus caderas y estrellar fuertemente el contacto con sus genitales – vamos solo di que si y lo cumpliré

\- - No entiendo…aah…aaaah…mmmhg – siendo besada nuevamente con tanta necesidad – Wolfrun yo no….AAAH! – corriéndose

\- - AAAHG…. DEMONIOS… AAAH! – llenándola de su semen en su interior mientras se recostaba aun lado de ella, aferrándola a su cuerpo, mientras ponía una mirada seria y fría – Algún día te tendré para mí, y tenlo por seguro…que no escaparas de mis garras – acercándose a su cuello…

*Escuchando el despertador*

\- -¡AAH! – Gritando al despertar de su sueño se toco el rostro y su cuerpo al notar que estaba intacto – fue una pesadilla…que alivio – temblando mientras notaba que estaba en el escritorio y había dormido sentada – solo fue una pesadilla…una rara y a la vez, ¿caliente?

\- -Que ocurre Miyuki kuu~ - diciendo Candy con preocupación

\- No pasa nada Candy, solo tuve un mal sueño – recordando cómo Wolfrun poso sus colmillos en su cuello – sin duda fue una mala pesadilla – cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas

\- -Miyuki…- diciendo Candy mientras que se acercaba a la chica

\- Debo prepárame para la escuela Candy – dando una de sus sonrisas habituales

Mientras tanto en el reino Bad End…

\- Utilizar una de las esferas de prueba de Joker en un sueño para atacar a las precure – recordando su sueño vivido mientras se removía en su cama con la esfera ya ahora gastada en su mano – Fue excitante…tener a Cure Happy sin molestias – Se levanto mientras ponía una sonrisa de victoria – Me pregunto cual será nuestra siguiente aventura erótica – observando la otra esfera que estaba irradiando una luz purpura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones ok lamento poner a Wolfrun un poco malo con Miyuki hehe :D pero ya ven desde hace rato, ando con ganas de algo malo, aparte de que casi ya no hay fic de esta pareja tehehehe XD


End file.
